


Operation: Clexa

by Nayas_Wankys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual, College, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Lesbian, Partying, Slow Burn, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayas_Wankys/pseuds/Nayas_Wankys
Summary: Raven [12:01am]: Okay so we have, Operation: Get Into Hot Tattooed Girl's Pants! or Operation: Clexa. Yanno like, CLarke + LEXA? Personally the longer title feels more dramatic to me.Octavia [12:01am]: Yeah no we're going 'Operation: Clexa.', it has a much easier ring to it.





	1. Why does James Bond introduce himself like that?

"Dude I'm telling you, she's definitely gay.”

"How the fuck can you tell if a chick's gay by looking at her?”

"Do you not even own a gaydar? You're gay for christ sakes!”

"Just because I had sex with a girl one time, doesn't make me gay." Clarke stated before fixing her with a stern look and taking a sip of her beer.

Raven looked at her with disbelief, "Please tell me you're joking" Clarke fixed her with a glare that lasted for about 2 seconds before she bursted out laughing.

"Of course I'm fucking gay Raven, have you not met me?" shaking her head before taking another sip of her beer. “Although there are a few men that could take me on a ride anytime of the day.” she chuckled at Raven’s stank face. 

Raven leaned in closer so that Clarke could hear her over the quiet bar's music. "Anyways, as I was saying," lowering her voice to a whisper "she's definitely gay so get your tight ass over there and introduce yourself.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends antics, she'd known Raven since they were 5 when she punched her in the face on the first day of school, it was over an incident of who stole Clarke's barbie and Raven received the blame. Ever since then the two of them had become inseparable.

"Raven I'm not going to introduce myself to a hot girl just because your semi lesbian senses are tingling.”

Letting out a loud sigh and resting back in her seat Raven picked up her own beer and took a swig.

"We've signed away our souls for a million years and I'm being the good friend by trying to get you in before you become a zombie, wait no," she paused for a moment, "a sex deprived zombie!" she declared, grabbing a handful of pistachios and cracking their shells before popping them into her mouth and crunching loudly.

Clarke cringed at her best friend's eating habits but took her explanation into account. She wasn't wrong, they'd enrolled in college and the next “million” years of her life will be focused on school, or at least that's what her mum thought. Clarke sighed, why did I agree to this in the first place? Looking around the cosy bar that her and Raven had stumbled upon, Clarke was almost looking for a reason behind why she should refuse Raven's proposal.

She was broken out of her thoughts when a pistachio hit her smack bang in the centre of her forehead, jumping in surprise and rubbing her head, she fixed Raven with yet another glare.

"I didn't ask you to go into some deep and meaningful thought process about our lives and what they've come to Griffin." Raven stated before throwing some more pistachios and laughing when Clarke swatted madly.

"Can you stop that?!" she squealed, hands still swatting away madly, trying to protect her face from the onslaught of pistachios.

Raven quickly laid her feet on the floor and leaned in to whisper Clarke again, "Gay girl walking this way, I repeat gay girl walking this way." she let out a quick breath before quickly jumping up and announcing to the whole bar "I'm going to get my dear friend ANOTHER drink." she winked at Clarke's bewildered face and then proceeded off to the bar.

Watching on with amazement at her friends antics Clarke whipped her head in the direction that Raven had previously addressed and felt the world stop.

Well fuck. She was the hottest girl Clarke had ever seen and trust me, she had seen a lot. Dressed in black jeans and a white shirt followed by dark brown combat boots, Clarke let her eyes wander all over the girl and noticed that she was wearing a black leather jacket. 

Clarke's pulse quickened and not just the one in her heart, _shit maybe Raven was right about the whole sex deprived theory._

"Hi." the mystery girl said in a voice that made Clarke glad she was sitting down, eyes falling to those pouty lips Clarke felt her heart stop.

"Uhh hii." she offered back lamely. Clarke internally smacked herself in the head and she could feel Raven's eyes watching her with amusement.

"My name's Lexa." the girl said before extending her hand to Clarke with a smug smirk on her face. Clarke quickly jumped up from her seat and grabbed the girl's hand a little bit too enthusiastically.

"Griffin. Clarke. Clark Griffin." she managed to get out and shake the girls hand at the same time. The said girl was still wearing that smug smirk that made Clarke want to slap her and kiss her at the same time. She raised her eyebrows at Clarke's flustered state.

"Nice to meet you Griffin Clarke" there was that sexy voice again and Clarke swore her brain short circuited. She watched as the girls eyes roamed her body and cringed inwardly at what she was wearing. Blue denim jeans with a pair of sneakers and her dad's watch along with a Hooter's shirt. Could she look anymore butch? Or just like someone with no fashion taste?

"Just wanted to say hi before I left so here I am, saying hi and I'll see you around campus?" the girl questioned cocking her head to the side, still holding onto Clarke's hand.

"Y-yeah sure whatever you want Lexa I'm cool with that." Clarke said with one breath and quickly let go of her hand. What's the appropriate length of holding someone's hand? 30 seconds? 30 minutes? _I don't know maybe a whole fucking month._ Clarke scolded herself internally for being so off her game and tried to school her features and give a non-creepy smile to Lexa.

"I'll see you round." still smiling at Lexa's retreating figure, Clarke felt herself watch the girl walk out of the bar and across the street before heading back to campus which was a good mile walk.

 _What the fuck just happened? Did I seriously just get hit on in the outfit that I'm in?_ _Great Scott I did and her name is Lexa and she is a goddess._ Frowning at her inner monologue Clarke shook her head of the lesbianism running through her mind and felt a prick at the back of her head. 

Hand running up to rub the area she turned around and locked eyes with Raven whom had a few more pistachios in her hand.

"Can you seriously stop throwing shit at me?" Clarke sighed, Raven seemed unfazed and threw a few more at her before finishing the final one.

"Was I right or was I fucking right?!" the girl cheered raising her arms in the air and doing mini fist pumps before picking up Clarke's drink off the bar and bringing it over to their table, "You owe me for that by the way." she wiggled her eyebrows before taking a sip from her new beer.

Clarke frowned at her, "How do I owe you for a hot chick talking to me?" Raven rolled her eyes at her friend's stupidity.

"She wouldn't have talked to you unless it was for me telling you to wear that shirt that made your tits pop and those jeans that make that booty luscious as hell!”

Clarke laughed before drinking from her fresh beer, feeling the cool liquid run down her throat she decided that she was going to let Raven believe she had something to do with this so called “victory."

"So what's her name?" Raven pried with a smug grin on her face, they had now taken their seats once again and Clarke took another sip of her beer.

“Lexa."

_Silence._

"That's all?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean?”

Raven laughed gently before gesticulating with her hands in a wild fashion. "You just got her first name! A girl like that and you let her get away with just her first name! Did you see that ass when she walked out of her Griffin?" Clarke smiled at her friend before shaking her head 'no' just to tease her even more. "My god!" smacking her forehead, "You are the worst lesbian-“

"Bisexual." Clarke corrected whilst raising her beer and taking a sip.

"Whatever, semantics." waving her hand in acknowledgement of Clarke's comment she continued on her rant. "My point is, she is a hot piece of ass and you just got her first name and blubbered about like a puffer fish when she asked you for yours.”

Clarke raised her hand to her chest in mock shock and let out a gasp. "I did not!”

"Did to!" Raven teased back.

"Did not!”

"Did too, always in front by one and padlock it!" Raven declared, ending their banter. 

Clarke rolled her eyes at the childish rule that had been made when they were in the 8th grade, 'always in front by one' meant that no matter how many times Clarke would try and get one up on Raven in their squabbling, Raven was always winning and the 'padlock' meant you couldn't undo the rule. Grade 8 was an interesting year full of fights to say the least.

"Whatever, either way she came up to me and asked for my name so who's the real winner here?”

"Umm, neither of you because you ain't on the way to the bone zone yet." wiggling her eyebrows and raising her hand for a high five, which Clarke in turn raised a brow to. Raven shrugged before clapping hands with herself. "Anyways, she had a killer tattoo on the bicep, looked like some tribal shit, maybe she's part of a gang or something?”

“How did you see that? She had a jacket on, remember?” Clarke asked confused, taking a sip from her new beer and eying Raven up suspiciously. The Latina looked flustered for a second before regaining herself.

“Well she was sitting at the bar the whole time Griffin, behind you, remember? I had eyes on her the second she came in and she wasn’t wearing a jacket!” raising her finger in the ‘Eureka’ pose she went back to slumping in her chair and sipping her beer. 

“Oh so you saw her first, kept it to yourself and only notified me like two minutes ago?”

“Well I was weighing up whether or not, with my degree, if I had time for a girl like that and I thought to myself,” placing a finger on her chin and stroking her imaginary moustache. “maybe I should give this kill to my sex deprived hella hot blonde friend.” she shrugged before smiling at Clarke’s eye roll accompanied with a muttering of ‘you’re an ass.’ 

“Anyways back to my gang theory.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend once again, she swore she was going to permanently damage her eyes, but the assumption of Lexa being in a gang was rather badass and lowkey hot to her. She always had a thing for the bad boys/girls, something about having the tough exterior and the mushy insides underneath just screamed for Clarke's love and attention.

Raven knew she hit Clarke's interests and smiled at the blonde and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Now you definitely wanna tap that, don't you Griff?" she giggled, taking a swig of her beer and throwing her legs up onto the table and relaxing back into her chair, which earned a prompt glare from the bartender. Raising her hands in surrender and taking her legs off the table Raven leant in to whisper to Griffin.

"We have to figure out a game plan on how to get into Lexa's pants. Let's name it," she paused before taking on the pose of Rodin's Thinker. "Operation: Get Into Hot Tattooed Girl's Pants!" she mimicked the title appearing in the air in flashing lights in all its glitz and glamour and Clarke snickered into her beer.

“What?"

"That's a long ass title Reyes, you sure you want to go with that?" Clarke giggled and felt their previously consumed beers finally give her a buzz.

"Maybe I'll tell Lexa about the title and she'll let me into her pants because the title is bomb as fuck!" Raven declared before downing the rest of her beer and Clarke felt herself glare at the Latina who in turn laughed at the look. "That's what I thought Princess, the title stays!”

Clarke grumbled to herself before downing the rest of her beer and then she felt herself smile because Raven and her 'operation' was altogether ridiculous but she had to admit, she did love the theatrics that she would put on anytime there was any juicy gossip or potential 'going to the bone zone' for anyone.

"Come on Reyes, let's get you back to the dorm before you spill to the rest of the bar our great big operation," she leaned in, "the Russians might be listening." Raven let out a gasp and quickly covered her mouth, her drunken state now making a show and Clarke cackled at the girl before picking up her jacket from the seat and shrugging it on. Raven followed in the same fashion before outstretching her hand for Clarke to take, the blonde giggled before taking her friend's hand and walking out the bar.

Maybe the school year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 

"So was she hot or was she hot?" Octavia asked as soon as Lexa walked in the door, eyes still glued to the magazine and sitting on their couch. Frowning at her friend's question, Lexa threw her keys down into their designated 'key bowel' before shrugging off her jacket.

"I just walked in, how the fuck could you tell?" Octavia shrugged her shoulders and returned her full attention back to the magazine.

"I have my ways of knowing these things young grasshopper, you'll never know.” Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend, "Okay and whenever you go to a bar or the park you have somehow almost always met a cute blonde." Octavia huffed, to which Lexa laughed before sitting down on her bed and unclipping the buckles on her combat boots.

"So let me guess," Octavia threw the magazine back onto the coffee table before sitting up straight and leaning over the arm of the couch. "she's blonde, obviously, younger than you, great tits and smiles like she invented the cure for cancer?" listing her points on her fingers and laughing as Lexa looked up form her shoes and met her with a look of disbelief.

"Okay am I that obvious?" tugging off her boot and working on the next one Lexa shook her head, she's seriously going to need to look into some bodyguard because Octavia must be stalking her.

"Oh you know, just a wild guess and the fact that every girl you have ever fucked since...Costia... has been featuring some of those qualities." Lexa nodded her head in affirmation of the claim, ever since Costia she had been going for the complete opposite of what she had been. Instead of tanned skin, she went for pale, instead of brunette she went for blonde and instead of a smile that looked like she knew all of her secrets, she went for an innocent one.

"So what's her name?" Octavia questioned, plopping down on the bed next to Lexa who finished taking off her boots and socks.

"Clarke Griffin.”

"What's she majoring in?”

"I don't know." getting up from the bed and shrugging off her jacket to hang on the back of her own desk chair.

"That's all?”

"Yep, that's all." Lexa replied, watching as Octavia narrowed her eyes at her and then followed after her as she undressed.

"Are we going to be meeting this blonde bombshell?" she questioned as Lexa continued walking around the room removing items of clothing along the way, rolling her eyes at her roommate's actions, Octavia picked up her dirty clothes and threw them into the laundry basket.

"I don't know, I just met her, she's probably doing some major that we didn't even know existed and is a complete hermit that only comes out to drink at bars once in a blue moon." Lexa said before plopping back down onto the bed in only her underwear and singlet.

Octavia fixed her with a challenging look before picking up her own phone and opening the Facebook app. Lexa watched her intently, "What're you doing?”

Octavia quickly shielded her screen as she typed in Clarke's name into the search bar, "Oh you know, just some quick revision before my lecture tomorrow." she mumbled before sitting down on her bed, one hand still covering her phone screen.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at her friends actions and suddenly a lightbulb went off in her head, "O don't you fucking dare!" leaping up from her position on the bed and running to Octavia's side of the room and tackling her down onto the bed.

The phone was knocked out of her grasp and Octavia let out an animalistic cry before she wrestled back with Lexa. What seemed like hours but was only 2 minutes the wrestling match was turned into a tickle fight and both girls were left laughing their asses off on Octavia's bed.

"Sometimes I wander to myself why we're best friends." Lexa laughed before playfully pushing Octavia off the bed, the latter letting out a girly scream at the action.

"Because you would die without my amazing puns and beautiful face!" she retorted before picking up her phone and unlocking the screen to reveal Clarke's profile.

"Hmm she is cute." Lexa groaned before burrowing her face into the pillows and tried to drown out Octavia's teasing.

 _Why did I decide to room with her out of all people? I could have found myself a roommate who was quiet and liked to stay to their side of the room and preferably out of my business._ Frowning at the fact she could still hear Octavia's voice, Lexa raised her head to throw a pillow at Octavia.

"Hey! I'm just checking out the future Mrs. Woods." she mocked with a British accent and pulling a long face, imitating an old man. Lexa continued to groan into the pillows at her roommate's actions, unaware of the sneaky photo being taken of her.

"Don't worry Lex, I'm sure she'll be okay with the last name and all, Clarke Woods could be a milf name or something." Octavia giggled before opening up and sending the picture off to someone Lexa wasn't aware about.

 **Octavia [11:43pm]:** Attachment: 1 Photo.

Looks like Lexa Woods is already smitten for a mysterious blonde.

 **Raven [11:43pm]:** O M G! I told you the plan would work, Clarke's totally drooling for Lexa.

 **Octavia [11:44pm]:** What's to bet they'll start fucking by the end of the month?

 **Raven [11:45pm]:** Nah, I give them about a week before we hear Clarke's headboard against the wall from the other end of the dorm rooms.

 **Octavia [11:45pm]:** Ugh must you be so crude all the time?

 **Raven [11:46pm]:** Yes.

Rolling her eyes at her friend Octavia tossed her phone across the room to land on her bed and thanks the heavens that the phone didn't smash on the way over.

Lexa then decided to bring her back into conversation,"Yeah yeah, you stick to your love for boobs and I'll stick to mine." she heard Octavia let out a gasp and knew she had struck a nerve that would end the teasing.

"It was one time!" Lexa let out a whooping laugh before hitting her friend with another pillow. Octavia rolled her eyes at her friend before continuing on with the conversation.

"Was Anya working tonight?" Lexa sat with her back against her head board and nodded at the question before stretching her arms up and letting out a moan at the popping she heard in her back.

"Yeah she was checking out Clarke's friend, well I'm hoping she was just a friend and not girlfriend." Octavia laughed at the suddenly saddened look that overtook Lexa's face, the girl in return flipped her off.

"So Anya and you scored in one night? The Woods' siblings got some serious game going on for them." lifting herself off of the bed and moseying on over to the bathroom and proceeding to brush her teeth, Lexa watched on from her bed.

"Yeah she was pretty attractive if I do say so myself, brunette, probably Latina and with killer legs." Octavia felt herself stiffen at the mention of Raven and spat out the remaining liquid in her mouth.

"Did she get a chance to talk to her?" she questioned, wiping her mouth on her towel in the bathroom and silently praying for a negative response.

"Nah she texted me as I left and said that Clarke and the friend left shortly after I did, not before causing ruckus prior." Lexa laughed to herself, imagining how Anya would be fuming at anyone messing around in the bar. Octavia felt herself relax at the response, she knew how Raven gets around pretty women and if she was drinking she would have definitely let the plan slip out.

Walking back into the room she saw that Lexa was under the covers and on her side, phone in hand, the blue screen lighting up her features.

"Stalking Griffin are we?" she teased before switching off the lights and crawling into her bed on the other side of the room, plugging in her phone. She heard Lexa scoff and could almost feel the bird being flipped her way and laughed at the girl.

"Clarke and Lexa, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-“

"Shut up!”

Octavia laughed once more before settling under the covers and smiling to herself. Her and Raven really were the best matchmakers to ever live, she quickly reached over for her phone when an idea popped into her head.

 **Octavia [11:58pm]:** What had you named this operation by the way?

 **Raven [11:59pm]:** Only the best name of all.

 **Octavia [11:59pm]:** ?????

 **Raven [11:59pm]:** Well there are two because I had a genius one in the bar with Clarke and then this other name I had came up with like ten minutes ago. You ready?!

Octavia rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics.

 **Octavia [12:00am]:** Yes oh noble one, tell me the names and I'll choose the best one.

 **Raven [12:01am]:** Okay so we have, Operation: Get Into Hot Tattooed Girl's Pants! or Operation: Clexa. Yanno like, CLarke + LEXA? Personally the longer title feels more dramatic to me.

 **Octavia [12:01am]:** Yeah no we're going 'Operation: Clexa.', it has a much easier ring to it.

 **Raven [12:01am]:** Fiiineeee whatever you say your majesty but on a side note we really are the best friends ever. Can I get an AMEN!?

 **Octavia [12:02am]:** AMEN!!!


	2. Who the fuck is obsessed with Demi Lovato?

The term had finally started and a couple of weeks had gone by and the only contact Clarke made with Lexa was through awkward eye contact on the campus whenever they ran by each other. Every night Raven would give her an empowering speech of how she had to get into the girls pants and the very next morning Clarke would fail in her mission of  _"Get Into Hot Tattooed Girl's Pants"_  as Raven so crudely put it, Clarke still thought the title was too long so Raven abbreviated it to, 'GIHTGA' and would say it as 'gee-ih-t-gaaaa-' which sounded a lot like 'guitar' but Clarke let Raven have her fun.

Clarke of course wanted to get to know the mystery girl but between studying and her classes she just hadn't found time, something that she feared when she signed up for her course in the first place. Raven had somehow found out her last name, totally not suspicious at all, and pulled up Lexa's facebook one night and urged Clarke to click the friend request button. Lexa seemed like a very private person, all of her friend’s list was hidden and even her profile picture was done in a way that you couldn’t like or comment.

She was standing next to another woman with amazing cheekbones and blonde hair, she had her arm over the blonde’s shoulder and a megawatt smile across her face. Clarke didn’t know if it was a cousin or girlfriend but she wasn’t going to ask.

"Come on Griffin! She won't bite, unless you want her too." Raven would joke and bump shoulders with the blonde but Clarke still never pressed the button, too afraid that Lexa would never accept it and she would look like one of the hopeless white boys trying to  slide into her DMs. 

Raven didn't push her but that didn't mean she didn't tease her relentlessly.

It was a Friday night when Clarke was in her room highlighting her medical textbook, quite literally highlighting every paragraph that she would later say was, 'for research.’ She had declined Raven’s multiple invitations of ‘ _getting fucking lit.’_ and instead chose to have a quiet night in, with the only date she would ever get, her textbook.

When she was highlighting the next set of paragraphs, her eyes were starting to feel the burn from the onslaught of yellow highlighter, Raven had burst through the door, a drunken smile plastered on her face and a bottle of beer in her right hand. Clarke jumped at the rude intrusion and rolled her eyes upon realising it was just her roommate coming back to try and convince her to come out again.

"Do you ever stay sober for longer than seventy two hours?" she asked before turning back to her medical book and furrowing her brow in frustration. She really needed to study for a lecture on Monday, so far everything was going in but that didn’t mean Raven’s tempting offers hadn’t gotten to her.

"Nope!" Raven said before bursting out laughing and stumbling over to Clarke's side of the room, raising her eyebrows at the scene before her. "Do you ever have fun instead of studying for hours on end?" plopping herself down next to Clarke on her bed.

Clarke sighed, yet again Raven was right, any moment she wasn't sleeping, eating, at class or awkwardly looking at Lexa; she was studying.

"Well that's what happens when you major in medicine Reyes, I have the potential to have people's lives in my hands.”

"But that's not what you want to do with your life, so why don't you shove it to Abby by doing what your true passion is!" Raven argued and Clarke was surprised at the fact that she could form a sentence coherently and even counteract her argument.

She didn't retaliate with anything more because Raven had a point, medicine wasn't her passion, creating art was. Something that seemed entirely too impractical for her surgeon of a mother and after the death of her father, Clarke knew that Abby wanted to feel somewhat connected with her daughter so Clarke threw away her dreams and instead took Abby's in as her own and enrolled in the medicine program.

She had the brains for it and that's what annoyed Clarke the most, if she didn't have an almost photographic memory then she wouldn't be in this situation, Abby would declare her a lame duck and let her live her life as a broke artist.

And as much as she hated to admit it, studying tonight was the only thing she was doing, apart from Raven, she wasn't invited to any parties or even just a movie night with some friends. Not that she didn't have any friends, oh no, Clarke had a lot of friends but she just didn't get invited out much, only because every invitation that she received after her father's death she would turn down. 

She was  _'Party Girl Griffin'_ in high school and the death of Jake had an impact on that reputation, however her alter ego would come out from time to time. Tonight was not the night for that unfortunately. She must have been silent for longer than Raven liked because she grew impatient and broke the silence that settled between them in the dorm room.

"C'mon, Jasper is having a party in his dorm and he said he invited you but of course, you being you, you obviously didn't reply or get the message." Raven explained whilst taking a swig of her beer, a bit of the liquid escaping and landing on her shirt.

Clarke grimaced at the sight and lifted her textbook up to reveal her phone, Raven saw the piece of technology and snatched it up and pressed the home button multiple times. 

“You do realise that before you left for this shindig you asked me about five hundred times to come?” Clarke laughed as Raven waved her off, continuing her inspection of Clarke’s phone before finally giving up and throwing it back on the bed.

"For fuck sakes! Why won't this goddamn thing work! I tell you, it's a fucking conspiracy on how Apple sells all their products because they're pieces of shit!" Raven ranted.

"Or maybe you're too drunk to realise that it's turned off?" Clarke suggested with a smile and laughed at Raven's wide eyed expression.

"I am not drunk, my brain just has a lot of endorphins running through it and I'm not surprised because with a brain like mine I should be having all these-" within an instant Clarke was off her feet and grabbing Raven's face between hers and planting a firm kiss on her lips.

Raven spluttered and struggled against Clarke and pushed her away, wiping her lips furiously as if she could wipe away what had just happened.

"Clarke what the fuck?!" she picked up her discarded beer and downed the rest of it. Clarke laughed at her friend's actions and sat back down on the bed, picking up her discarded phone and turning it on.

"That shut you up didn't it?" she said smugly waiting for her phone to boot up and checking her messages, which by the way, were flooded.

"You're one twisted sister." Raven said disgusted before walking over to her side of the room and opening her mini fridge where an abundance of beers were waiting for her. Clarke watched as her roommate placed a finger to her chin as in appearance that she was contemplating which beer bottle she was going to take. A few seconds passed and it seemed that Raven had  _'made up her mind'_  and grabbed one from the front row.

"You are the prettiest beer of them all." Raven cooed to the bottled before cupping it and giving it a kiss and snuggling into it.

"You say I'm twisted." Clarke laughed before clicking on her messages icon, she sighed at how many messages she had received and sat down on the bed before clicking on the new ones from Jasper. 

 **Jasper [7:40pm]:**  Hey princess come round to mine and Monty's tonight, having a killer party!

 **Jasper [8:00pm]:**  Dude come on, you always have your phone on you so stop ignoring me!

 **Jasper [8:47pm]:**  is this because Monty stole your barbie in 3rd grade?

 **Jasper [8:53pm]:**  I didn't steal it! it was a misunderstanding! you know that grease monkey put me up to it you have to believe me!!

 **Jasper [8:55pm]:**  That was Monty, if you couldn't tell and dude you just admitted to stealing it?!

 **Jasper [8:57pm]:**  IT WAS RAVEN'S IDEA!!!!

 **Jasper [9:13]:** Clllarrrkeeee cmonn the party's ehre and you're queer so c'mon!!!!

 **Jasper [9:20]:**  The hot chick's here! from the bar!! cmon asshole time to get laid! operation guiTAR is a go!!!!!

 **Jasper [9:21]:**  Its me raven btw

 **Jasper [9:45]:**  Fuck it im coming for you!

Clarke smiled to herself as she scrolled through the messages and even laughed at Monty's confession about stealing her barbie in the third grade. She exited out of the conversation and saw that she had messages from Bellamy.

 **Bellamy [9:30pm]:**  Okay princess the aprty is happening and there's a lot fo grass and u should come cause hot chick is here, ravveeenn told me to say that and my sssis is here wo!!!!!!!!!! get ur cute buttt here now!!!!!

 _Well Bell must be as fucked as everyone else at this party._  Clarke thought to herself before looking over to Raven who was still cuddling the beer bottle. Suddenly a thought popped into her head. How did Bellamy know about Lexa? She hadn't told anyone. Oh shit. Clarke shot up off the bed and over to Raven's side of the room.

"You told them about Lexa?!" she asked, worry filling her voice.

Raven looked up from the beer bottle and met Clarke's eyes, well really her nose but she was close enough.

"Yeah everyone knows! We're working together to make, Operation: GUITAR a go!" Raven stumbled over her words a bit more and laughed before screwing the lid off the beer bottle and taking a giant swig.

Clarke ran her fingers through her hair. If the whole group knew about Lexa that means that she's going to get so much shit. The teasing from Raven was already bad enough but from the rest of the gang? She was in a whole world of hell for the next 80 years of her life.

Running over to her side of the room Clarke quickly slipped on a pair of sneakers and a leather jacket she stole from Bellamy. Checking herself in the mirror she quickly combed her hair out before deciding she looked presentable enough for a party, well presentable enough to beat the shit out of everyone.

She grabbed Raven's arm, who in turn split her beer and looked at Clarke accusingly.

"I'll get you some more when we get to the party." she promised and watched as Raven's eyes lit up with mention of the party.

"Fuck yeah! Let's go lesbo!!" she screamed before getting out of Clarke's grasp and heading for the door, swinging it open and running into the hallway. Clarke rolled her eyes and grabbed the keys from the bowl by the door and pocketed them before shutting the door and running after her drunken friend. Not remembering that she'd left her phone on her bed alongside her textbook and highlighter.

* * *

 

"Chug chug chug chug chug chug!!" Lexa heard the crowd cheer as she was being held in the air drinking from the keg. It was Octavia's idea because Lexa always seemed so  _'uptight and rigid and sexually deprived'_  and after hours of begging her Octavia finally won Lexa over into having some  _'real fun.’_

Lexa felt the cool but bitter liquid go down her throat and kept drinking, determined to not be beaten by Bellamy. Feeling the alcohol go to her head, Lexa found herself buzzing from the amount she had consumed but that didn't stop her. She saw that Bellamy had finally pulled his face away from the hose and splutter up some of the alcohol.

Feeling herself being put down Lexa let out a victorious smile and fist pumped the air, the crowd around her cheering along with her. Octavia high-fived her and teased her brother that he got beat by a girl and punching him in the arm. Bellamy waved Octavia away and regained his breath before he finally stood up straight and held out his hand for Lexa.

"You w-win tattooed hottie." he laughed and Lexa looked at him with confusion, where had that nickname came from? She'd known Bellamy for only a few weeks, finally meeting him after knowing Octavia for a year and a half but he'd never expressed interest in her. Well she had hoped not anyways. Shrugging to herself and not thinking about it too much Lexa shook Bellamy's hand and laughed at how weak his handshake back was.

"Come on! Let's get fuucked!!!" she heard Octavia scream beside her before she threw her arms around Lexa's shoulders and dragged her to the kitchen. Lexa felt the very prominent buzz from downing all that alcohol and couldn't really make out her surroundings. As the walked through various doors Lexa soon realised that they weren't just restricted to one room but rather the whole dorm quarters. Music was blaring from every room and from what Lexa heard she could make out somewhere Sorry Not Sorry was playing. She could feel herself be hyped up by the music around her and the alcohol was obviously helping.

"This place is fucking awesome!" she exclaimed as she hugged Octavia tightly, "t-thank you for brining me out babe! You're so amazing oh my goddd I love you Ooooooo!!!" she shouted for everyone to hear, not really caring about the drunken looks she got.

Octavia laughed as her friend let loose and spared a look at the clock squinting her eyes until the numbers stopped moving.  **10:15.** The numbers jumped out at her on the small digital clock. As she continued throughout the dorm quarters Octavia couldn't help but think where the fuck Raven had gotten to, she was there literally five minutes ago. Or was it an hour ago? Octavia shrugged and continued walking with a drunken Lexa clinging onto her.

Where she got to, what she assumed was the kitchen area, when in fact it was a room with two mini fridges stacked on top of each other, a sink and multiple cartons of beer scattered around the room. She let go of Lexa and opened the mini fridge that was on top of the other one. Scanning around the small confinements she let out a whoop of excitement at what she'd found.

"What'd you find O?!" whipping her head around she found Raven stumbling into the  _'kitchen'_  with a sober looking Clarke behind her. Octavia's eyes widened, Raven actually got Clarke to come to the party? _This night was going to be awesome, maybe Operation: Clexa was going to happen sooner than she thought._

"Tequila!" she exclaimed before grabbing the bottle out of the fridge, it was sealed and full of liquid goodness. She smiled triumphantly and met Raven's eyes who was eying the bottle with a dangerous smirk on her face.

"Body shots anyone?!" Raven suggested and spotted a dazed looking Lexa leaning on the wall, when she made eye contact Lexa jumped up from the wall in excitement.

"Seriously?! Yesss that'd be fucking amazing!" she said, the buzz of alcohol making a clear physical appearance as she stumbled over to Octavia.

Clarke, who was still stood in the door way, felt her heart skip at Lexa's voice and especially at what she was wearing. Tight black shorts with a white singlet and a black bra with a pair of converse. Clarke couldn't help herself from leering as the girl leaped onto Octavia and play-fought to get the bottle of tequila off of her, she noticed that tattoo that Raven had gushed about and felt a surge of warmth go through her.

Octavia noticed Clarke's obvious leering and battled Lexa off of her, not that she was much of a fight considering she was beyond drunk. Raven caught onto Octavia's idea and pulled Lexa gently by the bicep and not so gently pushed her into Clarke.

"Look who's here Lexa!" Octavia said with an excited tone, like she was talking to a one year old. Lexa who was currently being held by a startled Clarke, quickly flipped around and came face to face with the blonde. Clarke was honestly going to kill Octavia and Raven because she had an inkling of a feeling that her meeting with Lexa wasn't just by chance.

"Griffin Clarke!!" she shouted before throwing her arms over Clarke's shoulders and hugging her tightly. The blonde, still in a state of shock, barely had time to reciprocate the hug before Lexa was pulling away and looking at her with wild eyes.

"We're doing body shots Miss Clarke!" she started pulling Clarke out of the 'kitchen' and into the hallways, searching for a room. Clarke could hear Octavia and Raven high five and laugh before following them out of the kitchen. Frowning, Clarke wondered what they could be 'celebrating' about, although it only furthered her suspicions of the pair and the actions.

She wondered how Octavia knew Lexa, ever since the term had started she hadn't seen much of the Blake sibling, the lectures and learning the layout of the college being on the forefront of her mind. Raven had gone out every weekend, begging Clarke to join and reunite the ' _Three Amigos'_ but Clarke had to turn down due to the influx in workload. She had missed the brunette and had exchanged a few texts here and there but Octavia never mentioned anything about her friendship with Lexa.  _Well maybe because Lexa’s profile was so damn secretive._

She was going to have a serious talk with the two when the morning had come and their hangovers had hit them in full force.

Lexa finally found a room that she deemed acceptable and pulled Clarke inside with her, quickly followed by Octavia and Raven. Who in turn were snickering and attempting to open the bottle of tequila as quickly as they could.

This other room had a single bed planted in the corner but a comfy looking couch and a small coffee table planting in front of the couch. Clarke looked around the room and her eyes landed on another single bed in the other corner of the room and the various posters of chemical formulas and girls.

"This must be Monty and Jasper's room." she thought aloud and Lexa turned to lock eyes with her.

"It is a very fine room." she said with a serious face and a nod before bursting into another fit of giggles. Clarke just watched Lexa and felt a smile creep up onto her face, for a drunk, Lexa was definitely the cutest.

Lexa still had her right hand in a tight grip and pulled Clarke down onto the couch. She released her hand and the proceeded to snuggle into Clarke's side. The medical student felt a shiver run through her body at the proximity of Lexa and willed herself to stay still in case she scared the girl off.

Raven and Octavia shared looks before letting out giggles and placing themselves on the coffee table in front of Clarke and Lexa.

"Okay since O has amazingly opened the bottle of tequila," Lexa gave a fist pump and a whoop before letting Raven continue, "we are ladies and we are doing body shots!" she shouted and grabbed the bottle out of Octavia's hands and throwing her arm in the air.

"Wooo!!!" Lexa and Octavia shouted before clapping like seals. Clarke watched her friends with amusement. "Come on Clarke you trust me don't you?" Octavia asked with a smirk on her face.

Clarke of course did trust Octavia, they had known each other since eighth grade, when Clarke was in maths class and Octavia was the class clown causing some ruckus. Octavia had managed to draw a penis on the white board in permanent marker and covered it with whiteboard marker, making it look erasable when in fact if you erased the covering layer of marker a dark black penis would emerge from the wreckage.

Octavia had introduced herself as the class entertainer and Clarke found out that she and the girl had a lot in common and they hit it off right away. That's how she met Octavia's twin brother Bellamy as well, he was the partner in crime to all of Octavia's misbehaving. Everyone wanted to be friends with them or to be them, Clarke was just there in the right place at the right time.

"Of course you loser." Clarke laughed and Lexa clapped in agreement, not really looking like she understood what Clarke had actually said. Clarke shook her head in amusement and watched as Raven unscrewed the lid off of the bottle and motioned to Octavia.

"Alright Blake, time to strip." she smirked cheekily at the girl and watched as Octavia didn't hesitate to take her shirt off and expose her body to the girls. Now Clarke had never seen Octavia in any sexual way, of course the girl was fucking hot, but her and Clarke were friends. However seeing Octavia sitting there in her lacy bra, excited eyes and ruffled hair, Clarke couldn't help but stare.

"Hide you boner Clarke goddamn." Raven laughed as she somehow found mini shot glasses scattered on the floor. Clarke blushed at being caught and Lexa watched her with her head cocked.

"Trust me I'm hotter." she said confidently before stripping her singlet off and moved to sit next to Octavia, both of them wearing stupid grins on their faces as Clarke scanned the two girls and tried not to ogle them. Lexa wasn't wrong, she was hotter, underneath the singlet was tanned skin and defined ab muscles, her tattoo on her bicep made Clarke's inner artist scream. She wanted to trace over the intricate lines and find out its meaning, maybe even draw it. She had a tattoo on her ribs but Clarke couldn't make out the lettering in the dim light of Monty and Jasper's dorm room.

"Whatever bitch." Octavia scoffed playfully before pushing Lexa gently and then pushing harshly on Raven, causing the girl to fall off the side of the coffee table and onto the floor. The three of them let out a series of giggles and Clarke felt herself smile. Octavia laid flat on the coffee table's surface and wiggled a few times to get comfortable. Somehow the bottle of tequila had survived Raven's abrupt departure from the coffee table and was now in the Latina's triumphant hands.

"Okay lesbians, here's the rules-“

"I'm not gay!" Octavia protested but Raven ignored her and continued.

"Since we have no lime or salt shit we're gonna doo this." she placed the mini shot glass down onto Octavia's stomach and filled it halfway. As she was pulling away the bottle she split some on Octavia, who in turn, giggled, which made the shot glass fall off of her stomach and the tequila splash everywhere.

"Well fuck that didn't work." Raven said sadly before shrugging and taking a swig from the bottle.

"I think you guys are a bit too drunk to function right now." Clarke laughed before picking up the discarded shot glass and placing it out of the girl's reach, well she hid it behind the couch. Lexa seemed to bored of sitting on the floor and raised herself up with help from Octavia's stomach and stumbled over to the couch and flopped down next to Clarke, immediately snuggling into her side.

Octavia just laughed and rolled off the table in a fit of giggles and soon Raven was joining in, collapsing onto the floor in a fit of laughter. Clarke watched her two friends and shook her head thinking to herself: drunk people are the strangest people.

She was kind of glad that she was sober so that she can remember every detail and then play it back to the girls, playing it up to be worse than it was of course. She felt Lexa laugh at the girls in front of her and she realised that the mysterious girl was probably the drunkest of them all.

When Raven and Octavia finally finished their fits of laughter they wiped their eyes of tears and finally stood up with some difficulty.

"I need to find Bellamy and tell him a joke!" Octavia said with confidence and stumbled out of the room, still shirtless. Raven nodded her head in agreement and followed Octavia out of the room, bottle of tequila still in hand.

Now that Clarke and Lexa were finally alone the tension seemed to have increased tenfold Lexa noticed that Octavia and Raven had left and lifted her head from where she had snuggled into Clarke's side. She raised her head until it was level with Clarke and placed a hand on the blonde's cheek and moved her head towards her. Clarke could hear the warning bells going off in her head and with wide eyes pulled away from Lexa abruptly.

"Lexa what're you doing?" she questioned and the girl in turn cocked her head to the side with confusion. Clarke felt herself get lost in the green eyes and then almost rolled her eyes at how cliché she sounded, getting  _'lost in a girl's eyes'_ could she be any more gay? 

She quit the conversation with herself and instead focused on Lexa.

"You're drunk Lex." Clarke confirmed, letting the nickname slip off her tongue, before she let go of the girl and grabbed the discarded singlet. Willing herself not to gawk at the girl in front of her, Clarke handed the singlet to Lexa and watched as the girl put her head through the singlet and then it seemed to get stuck there.

Lexa struggled to get her head all the way through and as she was struggling, Clarke felt herself look at the ab muscles that were tensing and the way Lexa's biceps bulged as she tried to get her singlet on. Letting out a gulp Clarke decided to help the poor girl and pulled the singlet down the rest of the way.

"Thanks Clarky warky." Lexa smiled before kissing her on the cheek, smiling goofily at the blonde. Clarke let out a breath and looked at Lexa once more before standing from the couch and offering her hand to the girl.

"Come on Lexa, let's find the girls and see what the fuck is going with the rest of this party." Lexa giggled at the blonde but took her hand nonetheless and followed along like a puppy following it's owner. Clarke tried not the think anything of the almost kiss, Lexa probably didn't really know what she was doing, she was completely drunk after all and she barely knew Clarke. Surely she wasn't trying to make a real and justified move on her.

Surely?

* * *

 

"You owe me money by the way." Raven whipped her head at Octavia and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Why would I owe you money Blake?" she questioned and took another shot from Jasper and almost gagged at the taste, his and Monty's moonshine was certainly the most foulest thing she had ever encountered but it sure did its job.

"You said," pointing a finger into the Latina's chest, "that they'd be fucking by the end of the week!" throwing her arms up in the air and then stumbling to settle back against the counter and picking up her drink and taking a swig. "It's been like three thousand weeks and I hear no fucking!" she declared, raising a finger in the air in the  _Eureka_  pose.

Raven laughed at her friend before pouring herself a shot of tequila and downing it fast.

"It's not my fault that your friend has no game!" she retaliated, pointing a finger in Octavia's direction, who in turn raised her brow in shock.

"Lexa? No game?" pushing off the counter and stumbling towards Raven, she tried to cross her arms multiple times and failed and instead chose to lean on the counter behind Raven. "Those words don't even go in a sentence together.”

"Well they just did asshole." Raven giggled at her friend and pushing her shoulder gently, the pair burst out into another fit of giggles and didn't notice Clarke's arrival until they head a throat clear.

"What's so funny ladies?" the blonde questioned with a raised brow and a suspicious glare, the pair looked at each other with wide eyes before looking at the interlocked fingers of Clarke and Lexa.

"What is this!?" they shouted before running over to the girls and raising the joined hands to the sky. "Did you get to the bone zone Griffin?" Raven stage whispered and wiggled her brows. Clarke snatched the joined hands away from the girls and instead unlaced her fingers to grab Raven by the arms and move her away from the two other brunettes.

"She is right there!" she whispered back and although Lexa was in a semi close proximity of the group she seemed to be unfazed by the lack of Clarke's warm hand or even by their loud conversation. She was engaged in a drunk conversation with Octavia of course, Clarke couldn't really decipher their words.

"So what, I'm trying to move the process along." Raven continued to whisper and Clarke almost gagged on the alcohol on her breath. She lightly smacked the girl on the head and continued with the whispering charade.

"How do you know Lexa?" she interrogated, removing her hands from the Latina's arms and proceeding to cross her own against her chest. She had to give it to the girl, she at least tried to act shocked and confused in her drunken state.

"W-what do you mean? I know her from the bar." Raven replied although changing the volume of her voice back into normal room chatter. She looked over at Octavia and when the brunette didn't return her gaze, she sighed and looked back at Clarke, trying to focus her eyes. “Seen her the same amount that you had and I mean I gave everyone her description and her facebook so they did their own research.”

Clarke felt her suspicion grow at her two best friends and knew that there was definitely something going on. However she sighed at herself and resolved that she would wait until the morning like her original plan.

"Don't worry, we'll talk about it tomorrow." she warned before returning back to the two brunettes, catching the tail end of their conversation.

_"She's so hot though so why not go there!”_

"Because O, I mean, I don't know." and then Lexa erupted into more giggles, stumbling over nothing in particular and Clarke felt her heart swell at the adorableness that this woman was portraying. Octavia noticed Clarke joining them and she quickly shushed Lexa and then turned her attention to the blonde, an innocent smile upon her face.

Rolling her eyes at her friend she turned to address Lexa.

"You feeling okay?" she felt Octavia and Raven watch her and couldn't shake off the feeling that they were waiting in anticipation for something, it made her nervous.

"Yes ma'am I am!" Lexa replied in a southern accent and saluted. Clarke frowned at what she thought saluting would achieve but just let the girl have her fun. She turned to her two friends, permanent smiles plastered on their faces.

"You know what." she paused for effect, eyes roaming between the three girls in front of her, "Party girl Griffin feels like making an appearance tonight." she almost covered her ears at the glass shattering squeal that came from Octavia and was almost tackled to the ground by all three of the girls.

"Wait did I just hear party girl Griffin is in the building!" a loud and lower voice broke the girls out of their hug. Clarke turned her head and was met with Bellamy's drunken smile and she felt herself being pulled into another bear hug.

"That's right bitch! Party girl Griffin is OUT TONIGHT!" Raven shouted, jumping up and down on the spot and grabbing Lexa, urging her to join in, the girl in question joined in automatically, their squeals surprisingly not drawing attention from any of the other party goers.

"Knew you'd come by princess." Bellamy winked at her before pulling a bottle of vodka seemingly out of thin air, well Octavia had handed him a bottle from behind Clarke's back. He unscrewed the top and offered the bottle to Clarke and she laughed at the action. Vodka was her poison back in high school but she hadn't drunk it in such a long while that she was positive that her tolerance would be the same as a 14 year old.

She took the offered bottle out of his hands and took a swig, erupting in a coughing fit at the harsh nail polish liquid that went down her throat. The comfortable burn settled in her chest and she finally took a breath again.

"Like riding a biker isn't it?" Bellamy winked once again and Clarke cackled at the action, Bellamy Blake was a high school stud that was notorious for winking at any girl and getting into bed with them, although to Clarke the wink seemed absolutely ridiculous and she was the first girl in their high school to turn him down because of it.

"Sure is." she offered as a reply before pushing away from him and offering the bottle to Raven who in turn stopped her impromptu jumping party with Lexa and raised her hands in surrender.

"Nuh uh honey, that's your poison for the night so you better keep a tight grip on it." she laughed before showing her own drink that she had somehow conjured up and downing it in one go. Lexa laughed loudly and clapped her hands at the Latina and proceeded to shout  _'more more more!_ ' obviously egging the girl on.

Octavia locked eyes with Clarke and a dangerous smirk came across her face.

"Come on Griffin, show us what you're made of." she said before grabbing Clarke's free hand and dragging her to the dance floor, the music was so loud and the bass vibrated through Clarke's bones. She took more swigs from the bottle and with each swig the alcohol seemed to become easier to take in. Someone clearly had the aux cord connected because Demi Lovato was still blasting through the speakers.

But Clarke finally felt at ease since the first time of rocking up at the college, she was finally out drinking with her friends and feeling like the young 22 year old that she was. She found herself searching for Lexa in the crowd and caught her talking to another girl, the woman herself was gorgeous. High cheekbones and dirty blonde hair, she had a harsh scowl upon her face that seemed almost permanent and Clarke felt immediately intimidated. But she also recognised her, she was the girl that was in Lexa’s profile picture. 

Octavia followed her line of sight and laughed at the blonde before knocking her shoulder.

"That's her sister! Anya Woods!" she shouted over the music and Clarke found herself nodding in understanding and finally tore her eyes away from the pair when Anya locked eyes with her. 

Shaking her head at herself she continued to let Octavia pull her around the dance floor, making sure that she had a tight grip on the bottle and not letting it tumble out onto the floor. Octavia took her round to meet some old friends and she finally saw Jasper and Monty and hugged the both tightly, she really loved those boys.

The night continued on smoothly and Clarke ingested a various amount of drinks with names that she knew were positively ridiculous and she was sure that she had some of the famous J&M moonshine, the smell of weed filled the air and she knew Monty had cracked out some of his batch. Whenever they use to party together in high school, you could never go to a party without ingesting the “J&M Combo.” That being their famous moonshine and then some weed that they had messed with chemically, ‘ _We only do it for science you know? Drugs are bad for you!”_ Monty would always protest. 

She danced with her friends throughout the whole night and ran into Lexa a few times but the two never shared more than a few words before being swooped off by someone else into the night. Clarke soon realised that being completely shit faced at a party wasn't the best choice of getting to know Lexa but she was having a good time nonetheless.

The blonde just hoped that she wouldn't make a complete asshole out of herself in front of the attractive brunette and that the hangover the next morning would be slightly bearable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well well well, look what we have here. I loved writing this chapter because it's honestly how ridiculous me and my mates are, drunk Lexa + Clarke? An actual gay mess, hope you guys enjoyed! Chuck any ideas of things you'd love to see next chapter and I'll see what I can do ;) 
> 
> Leave a cheeky kudos and comment cowboys! 
> 
> xoxo, Joanne


	3. Bacon Is Good For Me

**Hungover.**

Or in Clarke’s world, Satan’s invention for people who thought that downing 6 shots of vodka and 2 shots of tequila in rather quick succession was a good idea. She was sure that hell was in fact NOT beneath her in fiery pits with Hitler and Judas, quite the contrary, hell was in her skull right now and EVERYONE was invited. 

Not daring to open her eyes because she knew that the daylight streaming through her window, she chastised herself for not closing the shutters last night, was going to burn her retinas out and she was positive that you’d need those if you were working on people’s bodies in the near future. 

 _Hang on._ She did close her shutters last night.

That thought alone brought her out of her internal debate and counting to three in her head she opened her eyes rather slowly and had to squint at the glaring sun. _Satan is an asshole._ Moving her head slowly and taking in her surroundings, the blonde noticed that she was not in fact in her dorm room, she was in someone else’s.

A moment of panic flooded her veins at what antics _‘Party Girl Griffin’_ got up to last night but when she saw the chemical formula poster from last night and she came to the quick conclusion that she was in fact within Monty and Jasper’s shared dorm room. Closing her eyes in relief she then came to another realisation that she was not alone in said room. Feeling a warm and slow moving body moving underneath her right arm that was sprawled out across the bed. Clarke moved her head slowly from its position of facing the wall and saw that she was not alone in the bed. 

Taking in the appearance of her sleeping buddy she saw that they were clothed, thank god, and that they were a girl. A girl with recognisable long brown hair. _Raven._ Deciding to have someone else join her journey of regret and pulsing headaches she pushed gently on Raven’s shoulder. 

“Raven.” she whispered to the girl, not too sure if they were completely alone in the room, her head felt like it was weighed down with rocks and she wasn’t seeing herself lifting it anytime soon. 

“Raven.” she tried again and the Latina grumbled briefly before continuing to snooze peacefully. _Oh for fuck’s sake._ With all the strength that she possessed, which was about the same as a toddler, she pushed on her friend’s shoulder and with surprisingly ease the slim bodied girl fell off the bed. 

“UGH! THANKS OBAMA!” the Latina roared before sitting up quickly and rubbing the side of her head, glaring at Clarke. The blonde in turn stuck her tongue out at her friend. “Oh yeah, real funny Griffin.” she continued to glare and then started to pout to further her case of having a _‘sore head’._ Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend’s dramatics before slowly getting off the bed and sitting down on the floor next to her and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“There all better.” Raven’s pout started to slowly dissipate but not entirely. “What else can I do to make it better?” Clarke continued to play along with her friend’s game. Raven seemed to be lost in thought for a few seconds before tapping her cheek a few times and tilting her head towards to the side and presenting the cheek to Clarke. “Does wittle baby want mama to kiss it better?” she asked in a baby voice and she saw the smile return to Raven’s features before she nodded enthusiastically. 

Shaking her head at the Latina’s antics she leant in slowly, her head still feeling like she was underwater, and just as she was about to meet Raven’s cheek the girl in question turned her head abruptly and connected their lips.   
Clarke was shell shocked for a few seconds and when her body had finally caught up with the actions she swiftly pulled her head away, the water within her skull flushing back and forth briefly. 

“Raven!” she found herself saying, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Raven just let out a chuckle before shaking her finger at Clarke like an old man chastising those _‘meddling kids’_ for being on his lawn.

“Ah ah ah Griffin, you planted one on me last night without my permission so the favour was but simply returned!” she seemed so proud of herself so Clarke let her have that win before she looked around the room and discovered how much damage was done last night. The bed they were occupying was in mint condition however the floor was littered with various drunk people and beer bottles. She was sure that she saw Monty in the far corner with a condom stuck to his nose, _surely Jasper’s doing,_ she thought to herself before rolling her eyes.

“How’re you feeling party girl Griffin?” Raven teased whilst poking her stomach, the blonde in turn batted away her hands, feeling like her stomach was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. 

“I feel like a donkey skull fucked me with a rake.” she muttered before pressing her palms into her eyes, begging that the headache would somehow ease. Raven let out a chuckle before laying back down in the bed, her arms crossed behind her head. 

“Ah yes, that is the shit I like to hear this fresh early morning, nothing like some grotesque imagery to start out the day.” Clarke shot her friend an odd look before noticing that the girl did in fact seem well rested and wait a second, why wasn't she grumbling in pain and having the worst hangover of her life? Her gaze must have delivered that exact question to Raven because she shrugged and smiled smugly.

“Oh sweetie, we were all trying to keep up with you, me and O stopped drinking around two in the morning? But you,” she leaned up and tapped Clarke on the nose, “you kept drinking until four or five in the early morning sunshine Clarkey.” smiling at Clarke’s shocked expression she decided that was the end of the conversation.

“What the fuck happened last night?” Clarke knew she felt a sense of dread go through her body but she didn’t quite know what the dread was intended for, the fact that she drank herself nearly into a coma or the fact that she doesn’t remember what the fuck happened. “Also what the fuck is the time?”

“Jeez one question at a time sweet cheeks.” Raven muttered before pulling on her discarded jeans and fishing out her phone from the pocket. “It’s three in the afternoon, damn, that was a solid fucking nap.” Clarke gawked at her friend’s casualness and how she went about finding her shoes and socks. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Nuh uh you mean where are WE going!” she shouted, not disturbing any of the people who were seemingly dead to the world. “We’re going to my dad’s restaurant, you need some nutritional food within your belly my dear.” she tipped her imaginary hat at the blonde and Clarke thought there could be nothing worse than consuming any solid food at the moment, her stomach didn’t like the sound of that with the almost scream it let out in protest. 

“No complaints! We need you fed and alive before I fill you in on the details of last night.”

* * *

 

“So then Jasper got Monty super fucked up and dared him to blow a condom up and then put his head in it!” Raven laughed while she chucked a few more chips in her mouth, crunching down on the fried goodness obnoxiously. Clarke just sat there, listening to the story while also trying to not vomit all over the breakfast that Raven had ‘treated’ her too. 

“Then Octavia got Lexa to do some more drinking,” Clarke’s interest peaked, “that girl sure knows how to party! Her and O are roommates and she says that she is a real hard-ass, totally keeps to herself and just is all hot and brooding twenty four seven yanno?” she slurped her milkshake but Clarke couldn’t help but stick onto one piece of information. _Octavia was her roommate? Isn’t that just pure fucking coincidence._ Raven must have noticed her silence and her obvious slip up because she was quick to make an excuse but Clarke was having none of it. 

"Octavia is her fucking roommate? Why am I just finding out about this now?!” to say that she was fuming would be an understatement, she was hoping that Ashton Kutcher was going to pop up and say she was punk’d and this whole fiasco would be over. But the lights in the diner remained the same and the look of horror on Raven’s face didn’t fade away either. 

“You and O set me up?” she asked in disbelief, she didn’t know whether or not to be proud of the girls, how did she not catch onto the fact that Lexa was somehow in relation to Octavia. She smacked herself internally for not suspecting anything, after all the two were pretty buddy buddy at the party last night. 

But she hadn’t seen Octavia since the term had started, even prior to that, the girl had to start later due to her mother having some health issues. _God I truly am a blonde._

“Well look, it was Octavia’s idea!” Raven tried to defend herself but she saw the glare on Clarke’s face and decided to tell the truth. “Fine ok. We all found out we were going to the same college which was fun and Octavia met Lexa and her sister because she was training at Bell’s gym like a year and a half ago. They hit it off instantly, Lexa had never met Bellamy so O had a great way of making her brother sounding better than what he actually is.” Clarke stifled a laugh at that, only Octavia would be able to keep Bellamy from seeing one of his most regular customers. It’s honestly a wonder how no one has met Lexa sooner. 

“So Octavia found out that Lexa was attending the same college as us, studying law or some bullshit, and they decided to room together. Lexa’s sister Anya owns the bar that we went to the night before start of term and Octavia may or may not have tipped me off about Lexa making an appearance there.” Clarke raised her eyebrows at the woman across from her, this was not even a thought out plan but she managed to play right into their hands. 

“So yeah I pushed you to introduce yourself and yes Octavia grilled Lexa when she got home and we had a bet on you guys but ANY chemistry you feel between each other is because of YOU! So really you shouldn’t be mad because we only let everyone else in on the plan and just waited for you to make a move and so Jasper and Monty threw the party in hopes that you’d get laid and then-“ 

“Ok Raven I get it.” Clarke raised her hand signalling the Latina to stop and she did indeed snap her mouth shut. She let all the information process. _Octavia had known Lexa for a while and didn’t think to introduce us before I decided to sign my life away and become unavailable for any relationship? But who’s to say it’s for a relationship, what if Lexa only does one night stands?_ The thought made Clarke’s heart clench, she may not know Lexa very well but from what she does know, she doesn’t want it to be a roll in the sack and then to never see the girl again. 

“So you’re not mad?” her friend’s hopeful tone made Clarke snap out of her inner musings and fix the girl with a glare that had no malice behind it. She waited a few moments before dramatic effect before letting out a sigh and shrugging her shoulders. 

“I spose not.” Raven let out a yell before fist pumping the air and taking another slurp of her milkshake. 

“Wait, did you say you and O were betting on me?!”

* * *

 

“Jesus christ and a biscuit.” Lexa groaned before pressing her palms into her eyeballs, somehow hoping the pressure would distract her mind from having a party behind her eye sockets. 

“You can say that again.” Octavia groaned before pushing her head further into the pillow. The two brunettes had made it back to their dorm room and crashed upon arrival. Clothes littered the room and empty bottles seemed to be tangled within anything that was on the floor. Lexa peeked at the clock on the wall. 3:04pm. _Haven’t woken up this late since partying with Costia._ Shaking her head of her thoughts, proving to be the worst idea she’s had thus far, she tried to lift herself out of her bed and into the bathroom.

After a few futile attempts she finally made it there by her seventh try. Octavia was still trying to drown the world out by becoming one with her pillow and Lexa couldn’t blame her. Within the year of knowing the smaller brunette she had known her to go full ham every single time, she is honestly baffled as to how her body has survived any of the damage. 

“Do you remember anything of last night?” she called out into the room, Octavia let out a grunt before continuing to ignore Lexa’s attempt at conversation. “I’m honestly so fucking mind fucked, I remember bits and pieces and most of them are Clarke.” this caused Octavia to lift her head up rapidly, sending her tumbling off the bed and onto her ass on the hard floor. “O?” Lexa called out whilst having her mouth wrapped around a tooth brush.

“Yes I’m alive! Tell me more about Clarke!”  

“There isn’t much to say!” she garbled around her tooth brush, Octavia made an attempt of lifting herself off of the floor but failed miserably. “She’s nice!” she got a grunt in response and let out a smile at her friend’s antics. Spitting out the toothpaste and wiping her mouth she felt a little bit better, her stomach was churning and her brain was bouncing around in her skull, but at least she had minty fresh breath. 

“So did you two bang?” Lexa blushed at Octavia’s question, reaching down to tap her on the head lightly. “Hey! I have a hangover, don’t be smacking down on me like that.” the smaller brunette grumbled, burying herself deeper into the carpet, hands thrown over her head like she was waiting for an onslaught of punches. 

“We didn’t bang, at least from what I remember.” Lexa said casually, slowly sitting back down on the bed, she was certain that any sudden movements would send her hurling off into the toilet. 

“Boring.” Octavia sighed, plucking her head up from the carpet. “What are your thoughts on her though? Personally I think she’s a hottie and you should get down to business.” wiggling her eyebrows briefly before stopping and putting her hand to her forehead. “How the fuck does wiggling my eyebrows make my headache worse?” she pouted, looking up at Lexa. 

“How do you know her? Clarke I mean.” Lexa blushed at the mention of the blonde, sure she doesn’t remember a lot of the night but she does remember being extremely attracted to the blonde, especially when she started swearing like a sailor and drinking Bellamy under the table. 

“Oh Clarke? Uhh…” the hesitancy is what made Lexa narrow her eyes at her best friend. 

“O, why are you being suspicious?” she crawled onto the floor and plopped down next to her best friend, burning holes into the side of her head with each passing minute of silence. 

“Okay well. It’s just, I know her from… high school.” she mumbled the last part into the carpet, trying again to bury her head further deeper. Lexa raised her eyebrows at her friend’s actions.

“Okay so you know her from high school, what’s the crime?” Lexa questioned, not catching onto Octavia’s state of panic. The black haired girl lifted her head slowly and peeked at Lexa. 

“Ravenandmemighthavesetyoutwoup.” 

“What?” 

Octavia rolled her eyes before fully sitting up and facing her whole body to Lexa, sitting indian style. “Raven and I might have set you and Clarke up.” Lexa blinked once. Twice. Thrice before cocking her head and squinting at her friend. 

“Set us up?”

“Well yeah, how else did you think that I knew you met someone at the bar, the fact that Clarke was just sitting there ready for the taking and how I had basically forced you to go to the bar that night. AND that she seemingly was at the party last night, quite honestly I’m offended you didn’t catch up sooner.” crossing her arms and letting out a huff at her friend. 

“So wait. You know Clarke from high school?” pressing a hand to her temple and seeing Octavia let out a small nod. “You and Raven have hatched some sort of plan, a pretty shitty plan,” she waved off Octavia’s protest, “in hopes that me and Clarke would somehow meet and hit it off and…?”

“Fuck.” Octavia filled in the blank and Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend’s thought process. 

“Look, I appreciate the thought but I mean I’d rather meet people by myself, I don’t need you and Raven babying me.”

“It isn’t babying! You haven’t gotten out there “romantically” since Costia and yeah sure, one night stands are fun and great and heehaw woman power but you just seem so lonely lately. Knowing that we are all attending the same college, it’s like it’s fate or something! You two would be great together.” Octavia gestured wildly with her hands, trying to make Lexa see her totally ‘valid’ point. 

“Look it’s cute and all-“

“Tell me you don’t like her.” 

“What?” Octavia raised her eyebrows at Lexa, wincing slightly as she did. “Tell me you totally one hundred percent don’t have the hots for Clarke. That you don’t see that angelic face and long blonde hair and HUGE pair of tits-“

“Okay! I get it.” raising her had to stop Octavia’s rant she sighed to herself. “Fine, maybe she did catch my attention but we haven’t had a proper conversation. We’ve probably exchanged a max of twenty words to each other. Plus last night I don’t remember half of and when I do it’s just the image of Clarke dancing or drinking or doing something so incredibly cute that I couldn’t take my eyes-“ 

“Woah. You got it bad for the girl.” Octavia interrupted, gone was the mischievous look and now was a serious and pensive look. 

“I barely know her.” 

“Dones’t mean that she can’t catch your attention and that you can’t feel some chemistry there!” Octavia egged on, a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Why do you want me to get a girlfriend so bad? Like why is Clarke so important in changing my life?” 

“Well we mainly did it because you two are hot as fuck. Raven knows briefly of your sexcapades and her exact words; “Wow so Lexa’s a lesbian Jesus? We have to get her to fuck Clarke.” and I didn’t think much about it and we just hatched a stupid plan. But then you two met and you were automatically smitten and so was she and I don’t know Lex, it feels right, you know it does.” Lexa smiled at her friend’s passion and felt her heart swell a little bit, it was cute that her and Raven were mainly doing it for Clarke to get laid but the fact that she can see the change and that she’s completely on board with it, it made Lexa feel happy to have a friend like her.

“Tell me about her.” she felt intrigued, the way that Octavia spoke about the two of them together, it was clear that she thought they were a good match, well in the bed department at least. 

“No no, you can find out for yourself! Ask her out.” that’s where Lexa felt her heart stop. 

“What!?” 

“Ask her out man, you know that you want too.”

“Why do I have to ask her out?”

“Because you’re clearly the top and the top is the man in the relationship.” Lexa tutted.

“You know that sentence is problematic within itself, it’s a lesbian relationship so therefore there are no men so being a top doesn’t mean that one-“

“YEAH I get it, I don’t give a fuck at the moment, it’s too early in the morning for your political correctness.” Lexa again went to object. “Shut up! Ask her out, she’ll say yes we all know it, it’s a guarantee success!”

“What if we don’t get along? What if it’s awkward? We got along when it was us being drunk as fuck at a party being surrounded by you guys, how the fuck is it going to be good sober and by ourselves?” Lexa felt herself panicking, she hadn’t been on a date for so long. What did you do, how did you act? 

“Calm down turbo, you’ll be fine. Get the date first before you start freaking out over nonexistent issues. Let’s get something to eat and brainstorm how the fuck you’re going to win Clarke Griffin’s heart. Me and Raven have already thought of the perfect name.”

“Name for what?”

“For this genius plan! For the beginning of a budding relationship! We called it Operation: Clexa.” 

“Clexa?”

“Clarke and Lexa? Hello? Do you watch any TV shows or even own a Tumblr account?”

“I do have a Tumblr account."

Octavia rolled her eyes without any resistance this time. “Yeah and I bet it’s full of art and naked chicks and dark colour themes.” seeing the guilty blush on Lexa’s face she laughed at her friend. “Yeah you’re honestly so predictable but I’m sure that’s a quality that Clarke will grow to love within you.” she winked at her friend and Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever, let’s get some fattening bacon into your tiny hungover body.” 

“Hey! Bacon is good for me!” the southern accent and the childlike voice overtook Octavia and Lexa laughed loudly. 

“I fucking love that kid.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well...hello everybody. 
> 
> Yes this story is still alive and yes I am the slowest WRITER IN HISTORY. I'm just a very unmotivated child but don't fret! The story will be getting more content and it'll be alive and functioning as soon as I get good ideas in my head. Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Chuck yes an idea or leave a cheeky comment just SAYING how you feel, leave a kudos, leave a pizza. HAVE A nice day whatever it is 
> 
> xoxo, Joanne


End file.
